Advancements in available sensor technologies allow for improved safety systems for vehicles. One such improved system is an arrangement and method for detecting and avoiding collisions. This type of system is referred to as a driver assistance system. Driver assistance systems can include sensors located on the vehicle to detect an oncoming collision. The systems may warn the driver of various driving situations to prevent or minimize collisions using any number of available warning systems. Furthermore, driver assistance systems can provide specialized warnings for any number of conditions that could potentially lead to a collision. For example, alerts may be provided for lane departure warnings, forward collision, warnings, blind spot detection, etc.
Existing warning systems typically provide either an audible warning, a dashboard/windshield mounted visual cue, or a combination of the two. The dashboard/windshield mounted visual cues assume that the driver is attentive and forward facing. In cases where the driver is not attentive, or is looking elsewhere, the dashboard/windshield mounted visual cues are ineffective.
In addition, different drivers have different average reaction times in response to a vehicle alert. For example, some drivers take longer than others to response to an alert produced from a vehicle. Such drivers may not have enough time to react appropriately in response to the warning, which may result in compromising their safety or the safety of others around them. Other drivers may react quickly to warnings or alerts, such that an alert may come too early and be an annoyance. These drivers may attempt to deactivate the alert system altogether to avoid the annoyances of early alert signals. Accordingly, there exists a need for a driver alert system that provides safety benefits for various different kinds of drivers.